daadaafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
The 3rd episode of Daa! Daa! Daa! titled Chris and Her Friends Drop By. Synopsis Chris and her friends came by at Kanata's residence to have a welcome party for Miyu. But their home turned out to be a disaster. They needed to take down floating itmes and hide Ruu and Wanya from their guests. Chris misunderstands Miyu and Kanata's relationship, after discovering Ruu.http:/http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_UFO_Baby_episodes Plot The episode starts where elders come to gather downstairs at Saionji Temple. Miyu tells Kanata who has just woken up that Ruu and Wanya are missing. Kanata half-awake suggests they have come back to planet Otto and Miyu told him they let him stay because they couldn't return yet. They both decide to look for them and found them at the roof. Suddenly, worshippers arrive and they are both in panic. Miyu draws their attention by doing gymanstics instead what Kanata suggests to strip and dance. Kanata gets Wanya and Ruu inside and so as Miyu who ends her gymnast routine. They all went to the kitchen and discuss what Wanya is doing in the roof. He tells them he borrows the antenna and tries to reach planet Otto 125 times but he fails. Kanata tells him to be careful though people rarely comes in their place, there are elders and some children who come and try to be more careful to not let them see him untile they notice Ruu is missing. They left the kitchen and find stuffs floating in the hallway and hear Ruu's diaper alarm. As they pick Ruu who is also floating in the hallway, someone named Mikan-san came to the house. Miyu insist on asking who Mikan-san is but Kanata tells her he will explain later and for now, Ruu and Wanya needs to hide and tells Miyu to clear the flying objects. They bought some time when Mikan is having trouble removing her right boot. She idles around the house looking for Kanata and found him standing in the hallway along with Miyu. Miyu introduces herself and tells her she is his cousin which Mikan wonders. She then introduce herself as Yamamura Mikan who is a mangaka and after a fashion. Miyu responses her like she is wondering what a mangaka is. When Mikan asks for any good material for her comic, Kanata answers with a no. He tries to drive her out when he tells her his father left for a journey which she already knows. As she tries to look for the rooms, the two stops her and when they all hear a baby's voice, Miyu covers it up by saying 'Daa' followed by Kanata and explains baby's words are currently popular in their school. Kanata suggested to have chat in the temple since the rooms are all messy. They discuss her their daily routines but after her sudden response that they are all getting along, Miyu asks Kanata to speak with him in private. She realizes since no one knows about Ruu and Wanya, everyone sees only the two of them are living together and it might not good for Mikan to know. Then Mikan interrupts telling them she is aware with their situation since Houshou met Mikan by chance and entrust Kanata as he left to India. She pretends she doesn't know so she can see their current living condition. Miyu asks if that is all she know and Mikan replies if there are something else she needs to know that makes the two replies fast with a no. They walk her outside the temple and as she left, Kanata recalls she is still wearing a geta– a japanese style wooden sandals. He tells Miyu she will surely come back when she remembers she is wearing them. As they return to the house, there are flying objects again along the hallway. The doorbell rings and Miyu thought it is Mikan who returns for her shoes. When she opens the door, she close it again by surprise seeing Chris with Kanata's fan club in front of the house. Outside, they are all discussing about Kanata and Miyu living together and one of the fan club members notices someone opened the door. Hearing this, Chris rings the doorbell again and this time she does it continuously. Miyu who is behind the door runs to Kanata, Ruu and Wanya who are wondering with the continuous doorbell sound. Miyu tells him who came by and they both wonder what they came here for. She returns to the front and entertain her outside while Kanata clean the stuffs Ruu floats and let Ruu and Wanya hide again. Wanya suggested to clean her room since she has guests. Outside, Miyu let them ring the temple bell to keep them outside and as they walk, Chris tries to open the front door that makes Miyu suddenly block it. At the bell, as the rest of the girls are enjoying the bell ringing, Chris asks Miyu how she live together with Kanata. Anime Episode 3 of Daa! Daa! Daa! Characters In order of appearance *Worshippers *Kanata Saionji *Miyu Kozuki *Wanya *Ruu *Mikan Yamamura *Christine Hanakomachi *Kanata's fan club Screenshots Reference